Ur all that I see
by AlexLeFee
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome have hated eachother since first grade but it turns out that they actually are in love with each other but thinks that the other hates them. Will they be lovers or will they stay enemies forever? Please Review!
1. What?

**This is my story. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ur All That I see**

**Chapter1: WHAT!?**

It was dark out with the sun barely rising. As it struck 6:30am, the song "U + Ur Hand" was playing on the radio. Kagome turned off the radio, yawned, let down her beautiful black hair, and got up for bed for school. It suddenly struck her. Today was her first day of her senior year at Shikon High.

She began to smile ear to ear knowing that she and her friends were on the top of the school. **TOP DOG SENIORS!** She began to remember her last three years of high school.

She was popular, one of the four star athletes, president of the senior class, captain of the colorguard, president of the anime club, the journalism club the anime club, the wildlife club, the drama club, and captain of the swim team. She was a 4.0+ student and on the dean's list the last three years. Even though, she was labeled hottest girl in school, with her bff Sango as second hottest, she didn't have a boyfriend the last three years.

Kagome only one guy on her mind and that was Inuyasha Taoshio. Inuyasha was 5'10, muscular, had silver hair, cute dog ears, and golden eyes that you could get lost in. He was also one of four star athletes, captain & quarterback of the football team, popular, drum major, vice president of the senior class, president of the fishing club, the outreach program, and the yearbook club. He had a 4.0, on the dean's list the last three years, was the hottest boy in school ( with his bff Miroku as second), and not to mention her **ARC-ENEMY**.

They had hated each other since the first grade. But after a short time, she had developed feelings for him. "He would never love me. He hates me with a passion." Kagome whispered as tears escaped from her big brown eyes. "Well whatever! Its time to get ready for school." Kagome said while wiping away the tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 20 minutes, Kagome was on her way to Sango's house. Sango was her best friend in the whole wide world. Sango was 5'6, skinny, black hair, amber eyes, one of four star athletes, secretary of the senior class, popular, co-captain of the colorguard & swim team, vice president of the anime club, the journalism club, & the wildlife club, had a 4.0+, was on the dean's list as well.

Along with Kagome, Sango never had a boyfriend all three years. "Hey Kags Wats up?" said a very excited Sango. Sang was wearing a black tank top that said Look but don't touch' in white letters, black skinny jeans, black vans, curly hair, matching black/white make up, and matching backpack.

"The sky DUH!" Kagome laughed. Kagome was wearing a black tank top with the Avril Skull wearing a hot pink bow saying Sk83r Gurl' in hot pink, black skater pants, black vans w/hot pink skulls, straightened hair, black/white make up, and matching backpack.

"I love your outfit Kags. I think Inu would drop his jaw seeing you in that!" Sango said. Sango was the only one that knew about kagome's crush on Inuyasha. "Thanxs! I love yours too! Miroku will DIE!" kagome responded. Sango blushed because she had the biggest crush on Miroku aka the biggest pervert at Shikon High. "You love Miroku!" Kagome repeated over and over again. Sango blushed even harder if it was possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sup Inu." Miroku said as he headed towards Inuyasha who was at his locker. "Hey!" was all he said. Just then Kagome and Sango walked down the hallway laughing over something Sango had said. Damn she looks so hot' thought Inuyasha.

Kagome and Sango stopped in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. "Move!" said Kagome in an annoyed tone. "Why wench?" Inuyasha said back. "Because those are our lockers dog breath." Pointing to the lockers that Inuyasha and Miroku were resting on. "Keh" was all he said.

Damn if only she didn't hate me so such. Well at least her locker is next to mine.' Inuyasha thought as went to first period. Miroku followed same as Kagome and Sango. They happened to have all the same classes. Yes' Kagome and Inuyasha thought at the

same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunchtime Kagome entered the cafeteria and heard "Pervert!" and slap' across the face. She looked at her table and saw Miroku lying on the floor knocked out by Sango as always.

"Stupid monk!" muttered Sango. "Oh you know you like it." Kagome said as she sat down. "I don't!" blushed Sango.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"HA! I got you to say yes!" Kagome had become victorious. "But-t I-I …. You tricked me!" Sango said embarrassed. "So?" Kagome said smiling.

"Did you kill Miroku yet, Sango?" asked Inuyasha as he sat down next to Kagome. They sat together at lunch even though they hated' each other. They don't know when or why it happened. It just did. But they didn't care.

"Nope I'm still awake!" said Miroku. "Dang it! Maybe if I hit him a little bit harder?" pondered Sango. "Sango….Sango….HELLO SANGO! COME BACK TO US!" Kagome yelled getting the attention of freshmen tables nearby. "Too late, wench, we lost her." said Inuyasha between bites of his pizza.

Just then Kagome felt someone behind her. "Hello my beautiful Kagome." Kagome looked up to see two light blue eyes looking at her. "Oh Hi Koga!" Kagome said with a smile. "Mutt." Koga said towards Inuyasha.

"Mangy wolf, who invited you?!?!?" Inuyasha growled. He hated Koga Because Koga was madly in love with Kagome. "Can't you two not fight for one day?" Miroku asked. "Can you stop womanizing for one day?" Inuyasha growled back. "Ummm…..mmm…..well…I-I…umm….well...ummm...well-""I thought so!"

"My beautiful Kagome, have you thought about my offer of knowing you as my mate yet?" Koga asked holding Kagome's hands. "Well I don't know. I—mean-"Kagome said turning 10 shades of red.

"WHAT?!?! That's it you mangy wolf. I want you to go NOW!" screamed a pissed Inuyasha. " Why don't you make me, DOG BREATH?!" Koga screamed back. "Alright that's it!" Kagome said but they didn't hear her.

"I didn't want to do this but I'm going to have too!" Then Kagome whistled sooo loud it made Inuyasha and Koga screamed in pain. Ears down. "Wench why did you do that for?" Inuyasha said. "Good now I have your attention. Koga I'll get back too okay?" "Okay!" and with that he was off. "Now what in the hell was that?" Kagome said facing towards Inuyasha.

"No reason, wench, come on monk. I have to talk to you NOW!!!!" Inuyasha ordered. "Good bye my sweet Sango. Later Kags!" Miroku said following Inuyasha out.

"That was weird." Sango said. "I know." Kagome said sitting down again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay WHAT?!" Miroku said now at their lockers. "Well I think I'm in love with Kagome." Inuyasha whispered so only Miroku could hear. "WHAT?!?!" screamed Miroku. "But I thought you hated her?" "I know but I can't help myself. I've felt this way since 1st grade."Inuyasha said laughed a little.

"Wow!"

"Promise me you won't say a word to no one?"

"I swear!"

"Good let's go to class."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at Sango's house, Sango was online with Miroku.

**WomenizinMonk: **Hey Sango

**Sk83rChick: **Hey monk wat did Inu want?

**WomenizinMonk: **oooh I'll tell u but u can't tell a soul k?

**Sk83rChick: **I promise

**WomenizinMonk: **K Inu is in luv w/Kags!

**Sk83rChick: **WAT?! No way! that's so weird cuz Kags is in luv w/Inu. But I didn't say that k?

**WomenizinMonk: **K! but u can't tell Kags or I get 2 grope ur butt 4 a month got it?

**Sk83rChick: **FINE!!! But don't tell Inu or I get 2 beat up 4 a month got it?

**WomenizinMonk: **Fine! C u skool 2morrow

**WomenizinMonk has logged off. **

Sango logged off and went to bed and dreamt of hers and kagomes future with the men the loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you like! Pleaze review! This is my first fanfic!**


	2. I can't belive this is happening

**This is my story. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Can this be happening?**

Kagome was walking to school alone, (Sango had zero period on Tuesdays and Thursdays), and she heard someone calling her name. Kagome turned around to find a very gorgeous and sweaty Inuyasha running after her.

"Dang! Wench can't you hear?" Inuyasha said when he reached her. "Whatever Mutt. Come on!" Kagome said as she started walking again.

"Hey Kagome, so why do you hate me so much?" Inuyasha asked at random. Kagome stopped and turned to look at the man she secretly loved so much. "Why do you hate me so much?" Kagome responded. "I asked you first Wench!" "Well that's one reason! I hate it when you call me wench, it hurts my feelings you a-hole!" Kagome breathed in and continued. "Second it's because you treat me like im a wasting space and third it's because you hate me so much!" There so answer my question."

Inuyasha looked at the woman that he secretly loved so passionately with big bug eyes. "Oh well it's because you hate me so much plus I hate when you call me mutt, wench!"

Kagome became furious and scream "Don't call me wench and I won't call you mutt, MUTT!"

"DON'T CALL ME MUTT, WENCH!"

"DON'T CALL ME WENCH, MUTT!"

"WENCH!"

"MUTT!"

"WENCH!"

"MUTT!"

"DO YOU WANT TO KISS EM AS MUCH AS I WANT TO KISS YOU RIGHT NOW?" Kagome finally screamed." YES, I DO!" Inuyasha replied. Inuyasha and Kagome crashed into each others lips.

Her hands found their way around Inuyasha's neck as his hands found their way around her waist. Kagome pulled Inuyasha closer to her deepening the kiss. Inuyasha's tongue asked permission to enter Kagome's mouth which she replied with by opening her mouth slightly.

Inuyasha's tongue explored her mouth, the feeling of passion flowed between them. At that moment, they had a single thought. `Can this be happening?' Together time seemed to stop and only each other mattered.

* * *

**I hope you like the seconded chapter. I know it's been forever and the chapter is short but the next one is longer. So send me comments and stuff.**


End file.
